The embodiments herein relate generally to effects pedals used for musical instruments such as guitars. More specifically, embodiments of the invention are directed to a cordless magnetic board apparatus that transmits power and sound between musical effects pedals.
Effects pedals are well known in the art as devices used by musicians to change some aspect of the sound coming from their musical instrument. The pedals can be moved by the musician's foot to alter the sound that the musical instrument makes.
Currently, devices including effects pedals and musical stringed instruments such as electric guitars and base guitars are often connected together by patch cords with phono plugs to transmit sound signals between the connected devices. During the use of multiple effects pedals and musical instruments at the same time, patch cords often get tangled with each other. This makes the assembly and disassembly of these devices inefficient and a burden. In particular, it takes time to unplug the phono plugs out of the devices and insert phono plugs into the desired devices.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a cordless magnetic board apparatus that addresses the limitations of the prior art, which effectively facilitates sound and power connections between a plurality of musical effects pedals without the use of external power and/or patch cords that create a mess and burden on the user.